Take My Heart As You're Leaving
by spazzgirl
Summary: to see the pain and betrayal in those beautiful blue eyes were too much for her heart to take. Romanogers. Angst! Warning spoilers for Civil War.


**Take My Heart As You're Leaving**

 **Guess who's here with some Romanogers angst?**

 **MEEEEE!**

 **I decided to write this after finding out that Nat was going to be on Tony's team for Civil War. At first I was a bit upset, but then I'm like, well I'm sure she has her reason. Then I find out that there's a double agent on Tony's side and I'm like "THAT'S MY GIRL!"**

 **This will be my second time writing angst for this ship, first time was written on my Tumblr page.**

 **I'm very excited to write this, because it'll help expand my writing for this pairing 8D.**

 **Summary:** _to see the pain and betrayal in those beautiful blue eyes were too much for her heart to take_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **Also I really have very little knowledge of the plot of Civil War because I have not yet read the comics, but I have done some research of it. So I apologize for any mistakes!**

 **ENJOY!**

"Nat, tell me you're kidding."

"Yeah Natasha, I'm mean, there's no way you're on _his_ side."

The master spy frowned at both Clint and Sam, she hated the fact that they think she was joking about this.

"I'm not joking around guys," she glared at the two of them, "I'm being serious."

"Yeah, but you hate Tony," Clint explained, "like hate to the point where you want to hit him.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Just because I hate the guy, doesn't mean I don't think he's right."

"Come on Natasha, you can't be serious on joining Tony's side." Sam frowned, he didn't understand her decision.

"Look I'm just agreeing that Tony's right about this whole Superhuman Registration Act. I mean just because we're a lot strong than normal people, doesn't mean we can't take responsibility for our actions."

"I still refuse to believe you're taking his side over Cap's."

"What about me?" The trio turned around and saw Steve's figure coming in the room. Steve noticed the tension in the room. "Everything alright here guys?"

"I don't know, why don't, you ask _Romanoff_ ," the super soldier raised a brow. Rarely did Clint ever call Natasha that, unless he was really made at her.

Steve brought his attention to the red head, "So wanna tell me what's up?"

Nat bit her lip, she knew Steve would be extremely upset with her decision, but prayed that he would have a better understanding than both Sam and Clint.

She took a deep breathe before replying, "I'm joining Star's side."

Instantly his eyes were filled with confusion, "I don't understand Nat."

"He's right about this whole thing Steve. That anyone with abilities that are beyond normal should be registered and watched. Not only that, but they should take responsibilities for their actions."

"Nat, you do understand that many of our friends would have to surrender their secret identities to the government. Why not just put us in a cage and be done with it!" Steve couldn't believe that his second-in-command, his friend, colleague, and partner would betray him like this.

"Think about it Steve, what would happen if one of us were to get compromised? And we were forced to do actions that we had no control of, the government would be able to side with us if something like this were to happen." She couldn't understand why Steve couldn't see what she saw. "This is the only way for people like us to be safe!"

"Safe?! You call this safe?! I'll tell you what I told Fury when he should me those helicarries that could be used to wipe out any bad guys. This isn't freedom, this is fear. I'm not gonna stand by and allow the government to do whatever they want with us." The super soldier growled. He didn't like how the Superhuman Registration Act worked, it was like putting a short leash on a dog.

"Don't you understand Steve, they just want what's best for us. Even Stark could see that despite his pride and ego."

"This isn't about things like those," Sam and Clint could see how angry their captain was getting, "it's about privacy. It's about letting us do what we do best."

"And what happens when one of us ends up doing something bad, then what Steve?"

"They get a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance to redeem their mistakes Nat."

Green eyes narrowed, "And what happens if they keep making the same mistakes over and over. Steve everything has to have consequences! In which people need to take responsibilities for them.

"By locking them up Nat?! Is that what you want?" Clint asked angrily.

She glared at the archer, "If it's to protect the people, then yes!"

"That's why we're here. The Avengers, so we can protect the people who can't be protected, or did you forget that?" This time Sam butted in.

"I can't believe you three don't understand the good this act will do."

Steve frowned, "Because nothing good is coming out of this Nat. I still can't see why you would want to side with Stark on this!"

"Because he sees the good in this act. For once he's thinking of others and not himself."

"So you'll side with someone who just had a sudden change of heart, and not someone who's been through death with you?" Steve still couldn't believe the words coming out of Nat's mouth.

"This is for the best Steve. If you aren't going to side with Tony and the Superhuman Registration Act, then we can't be partners anymore."

Natasha instantly saw the pain and betrayal in those beautiful eyes of his. She could see how broke inside he looked as she decided to side with Tony instead of him. She hadn't meant to side with the billionaire genius, but she could understand why Tony was for the SRA and not against it. The red head had hoped that Steve would be for it instead of against it.

"Fine, then leave," she nearly flinched at the coldness of his voice. Even Sam and Clint were surprised to hear that sort of tone coming out from the super soldier. "If you think Star's right, then go, _Romanoff_."

Her heart ached, she hated it when he called her by her last name only. It made him seem distant and it hurt her a lot more than anything.

"Steve you have to understand."

"Understand what?! That you're just going to leave us for Tony just because he's right?!" He was angry with her, it pained to him act this way, but he couldn't let personal feelings get in the way with his duty. "Understand this Romanoff, from this day on, we're no longer friends, but enemies now." It pained Steve to say those words, his heart ached telling him to take them back. To tell her that he didn't mean it.

With that, Steve stormed out of the common room of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Clint and Sam followed after the super soldier, leaving Natasha alone. Steve's harsh words still echoing in her mind. She couldn't tell him the real reason why she was siding with Stark, despite the fact that part of her knew the billionaire was right. Everything that Natasha was doing was for Steve, hopefully during this whole conflict, he would fully understand her actions and forgive her.

 **END**

 **MY BABIES DON'T DESREVE TO FIGHT EACH OTHER!**

 ***curls into a corner and cries***

 **BUT THE SEXUAL TENSION WILL BE REVIVED AGAIN LOL!**


End file.
